diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Inflammatory Bowel Disease
Inflammatory bowel disease or IBD or can affect cats and dogs. The primary symptom is frequent diarrhea and/or chronic vomiting (more than once every couple months or even less). IBD is not a single diagnosis and there are many variations to this disease. It usually means instituting a restricted diet, after lots of testing, which in combination with diabetes can mean a very restricted diet and perhaps and owner prepared diet. IBD can also cause nutritional deficiencies. Neuropathy can affect the bowels, which can lead to constipation and possibly other bowel symptoms. Diagnostics If you or your veterinarian suspects IBD there are several diagnostic tests that may be warranted. A full blood workup including CBC, blood chemistry, and full fasting GI panel (TLI, PLI, B12/cobolamine & folate) can assist in the in the diagnosis. Frequently, the CBC and Chem panel will display unspecific anomalies. Parasites can play a role in IBD and they should be searched for and eliminated as a cause if possible. Fecal analysis is frequently used to find parasites. PCR testing it is a noninvasive means to test the saliva (or other) of an animal for Helicobacter (or other organisms). This pathogen may have some connection with IBD. In PCR-based testing, nucleic acid - DNA or RNA - is isolated and then tested for known target pathogen sequences. There are many other applications to this emerging technology. Presently PCR testing is done at research centers and it is available though limited private labs. A PCR test for Helicobacter is available directly to the consumer (no veterinarian required) through Zoologix. Though it is not currently on their web site, Zoologix offers a complete Helicobacter panel and for a little more money they will identify the strain. An ultrasound may also be warranted particularly in the identification of thickened bowels and intestines. Lastly, invasive diagnostics may also be warranted including endoscopy or exploratory surgery via laparotomy. Treatment Treatment for this disease is dependent on the type of IBD the animal may have. IBD can involve parasites, infections, cancer and/or food allergies among others. The elimination of grains in the diet such as but not limited to oats, wheat or rice and/or grain products like wheat gluten, among others, are thought to potentially help in the control of this disease. Also, novel protein or hypoallergenic protein diets or are frequently recommended with varying degrees and lengths of success. If parasites are present, they should be eliminated. If Helicobacter is present it is usually treated with antibiotics. Recent success eradication has been shown in a limited trial treating H. pylori with amoxicillin, metronidazole and clarithromycin.Helicobacter in Dogs and Cats--What's New? - Simpson WASVA 2006 However, this protocol might cause greater upset stomach than other protocols. If steroids are used in the treatment of your non-diabetic pet's IBD, their connection to diabetes should be considered. Further, if your pet is already diabetic then steroids may increase your pet's insulin resistance. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *IBD Dogs-for discussion of IBD in Dogs More Information *AnimalHelp.com Canine Inflammatory Bowel Disease *Assessing Canine IBD-Journal of the American Animal Hospital Association *How I Treat Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Dogs-Marks-WSAVA 2009 *Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Dogs-Petplace.com *Malabsorption in Dogs-Petplace.com *Inflammatory Bowel Disease-Pet Education.com *IBD in Dogs & Cats-WSAVA 2002 *What's With Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Anyway? Southpaws.com-Information for Dogs & Cats *IBD & Cyclosporine Treatment-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-IBD & Zinc Deficiency *GI Function Tests:Why Clinicians Should Use Them WSAVA 2001 *Canine and Feline Imflammatory Bowel Disease-Antech Diagnostics-April 1999 *District of Columbia Academy of Veterinary Medicine-Chronic Diarrhea-October 2000 *Inflammatory Bowel Disease-slideshow by University of Minnesota College of Veterinary Medicine *Canine I.B.D. – Pathogenesis, Diagnosis, and Therapy *Treatment of IBD: Beyond Steroids WSAVA 2009 *Principles in the Therapy of Canine Inflammatory Bowel Disease-WSAVA 2009 *Standardization--Inflammatory Bowel Disease-WSAVA 2009 References Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Diet Category:Gastrointestinal Disorders Category:Content